Question: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{-4r}{2r - 1} + \dfrac{-r - 5}{2r - 1}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $q = \dfrac{-4r - r - 5}{2r - 1}$ Combine like terms: $q = \dfrac{-5r - 5}{2r - 1}$